My Little Pony Old Freind's
by Alphawolfben
Summary: Twilight is trying to make a reltionship with Flash sentry but will they be able to with two of her old freinds returning (I am not a massive MLP fan so sorry if i spell some names or say something wrong)
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 1 Welcome back**

It was another normal but busy day in Equestria and also one of the first day's Twlight sparkle was to be a princess and to be honest she was very nervous about it her other freinds had returned to Ponyville with Spike.

Which left Twilight with her brother and sister in law shining amour and princess cadance. It was 9:00 in the morning when one of the royal guard escorted her to the main hall as she was walking down the hall she bumped into another royal guard as she looked up to see a orange stallion smileing at her "Second time in a week princess" Flash sentry said helping her up as she kept blushing.

A few minutes after she bumped into Flash sentry she entred the main hall as Shining amour ran over to her little sister "Twily good to see you baby sis" Shining said hugging her as Cadance walked over and Twilight and her did their normal greeting. After eating their breakfast Twlight was about to go read some books until Cadance stopped her.

"Wheo their Twlight we got you a surprise" Cadance said smileing as shining walked up to his wifes said and Twlight turned round looking at them with a wide smile "Oh what is it" Twilight asked getting even more exieted "Wait little sis we got to wait for the others" Shining said as she turned round to see all her freinds and princess Celestia and princess Luna standing in the doorway.

"Howady Twilight" Applejack greeted as they all ran over and fell into a group hug "So do you know what's going on dareling" Rarity asked as Twlight just shook her head. "We should get out to the front of the castle" Princess Celestia said as they all followed her the girls still confused about what was going on. After a few minutes everyone was outside and looked at Twilight and the others "So where's this surprise i love surprises" Pinkie Pie said jumping around as Luna just giggled "They will be here any second now" She replied to Pinkie Pie making her stop in her tracks "Wait who's they" Rainbow dash said looking around.

Just as she turned back round a portal opened behind Shining amour and the others as they got out the way when they did a massive truck and sports car rolled though and stopped in front of them. "What are they" Fluttershy said as the girls backed up abit "Girl's they won't hurt you Twilight can tell you that" Cadance said as the girls looked at the new princess. "But i don't know these things" Twilight said as the truck magiclly spoke "Allow us to remind you Twilight Sparkle" The truck said trannsforming into a 30 ft tall robot as did the sports car. All but Twilight was shocked at how big the robots where "Optimus Prime Bumblebee what the heck are you two doing here" Twlight said running over and hugging Optimus's hand "Princess Celestia invited us to stay here" Optimus said as she ran over to her teacher "Thanks you Princess Celestia" Twilight said hugging as her freinds just looked at each other "Er Twilight who are these people" Rarity asked looking at Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Bro can you tell them" Twilight said still hugging celestia "Of cource Twily you see you five before Twilght came to ponyville Optimus and Bumblebee had crashed here and where badly damged so Princess Celestia took them in and they ended up becoming good friends with us" Shining said explaining to the others about how the two most famous guests ever to Equestria came to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 2 Settling in**

After 10 minutes of talking the girls finally understood how Twiight knew Optimus and Bumblebee as Twilight walked over to her freinds and smiled "So Bumblebee how's your voicebox" Twilight asked since last she saw them Bumblebee's voice box was still broken "Oh well it's better" Bumblebee smiled as he saw Twilight jaw drop "Wait when did you talk" Twilight asked Prime as he smiled "Long story old freind" He replied (Watch TF Prime Deadlock to understand how) "Well what can we do now" Cadance asked rubbing agisnt her husband as Celestia and Luna looked at each other "What you mean Cadance" Princess Celestia asked "I mean we can't have their erm other forms going round they need to be kept secrete" Cadance said looking at Shining who agreed.

"Oh i see hold on" Seletia and Luna made two lifeless pony forms come into being one looked like a pony but with optimus colours and one with Bumblebees. "Thank you Princesses" Bumblebee said bowing to them as both Autobots scanned the Ponys and suddenly Transformed into them. "Well this is tight" Bumblebee complained as Optimus just chuckled just then Applejack ran over and shook their hooves "Well it is mighty good to have you on our level" She said as Bumblebee stopped shaking but his hoof still shook "Quite a grip Applejack" Bumblebee said almost falling over.

"Well now that's settled how would you girl like to stay here with Twilight" Princess Celestia asked as all the girls and Spike said yes at the same time making the other laugh. "Well we better get inside" Shining amour suggested as they all nodded "Optimus what are my orders" Bumblebee asked as Optimus looked at the others "Bumblebee i want you to look after Twilight and her freinds whilst i take care of Shining Amour and Cadance" Optimus ordered as Bumblebee just nodded. "I got to get back to work Cadnace sorry" Shining said nuzzleing her wife as he walked away with Celestia and Luna as Optimus and Bumblebee started to walk with the others Spike had ran ahead to put some of Twilight's books she had from Ponyville in her room.

As the girls where walking down the hallway they looked over at Optimus and Bee "Arn't you guys going to look round" Cadance asked as Optimus just smiled "Im sure we will later Princess Cadance" Optimus said kindly as Cadance just nodded whilst Cadance was talking to the others Twilight and the others where ahead watching Pinkie Pie messing around. As they where Twilight wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a Royal guard "Oh im so sorry sir im ..." She was cut off to see it was Flash sentry as Optimus and Bumblebee ran over "Two in a day Princess you really need to watch where you step" Flash said as kind as he could before walking away "Who is that" Twilight asked still in shock "I told you before Twi Flash Sentry" Cadance said laughing "Why dose the princess like him" Bumblebee asked as Twilight looked up "No i don't" Twilight said as rarity got beside her "Oh she dose" She laughed as the girls just laughed whilst the Autobots looked at her smirking "Someone has their work cut out" Optimus said as Twilight looked down "Yeah i don't have time for romance" Twilight said as Optimus walked over "Princess Twilight sparkle" Optimus said as Twilight looked at her old freind.

"Twilights fine Optimus" Twilight informed him as he nodded "I know how you feel this happend to me" Optimus said as the girls looked at him Bumblebee just rolled his eyes "Wait you had a crush prime" Applejack asked as Prime nodded "I did Elita one" Optimus said smiling as the girls looked at each other "What happend to her" Rainbow dash asked "She stayed on our homeplanet" Optimus said as the girls giggled knowing Optimus had a crush "Well come on we better get you settled in" Fluttershy said as they walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Little Pony Old freind's**

**Chapter 3 Surprise Attack**

Bumblebee and Optimus Prime had now been in canterlot a week and the Spike and all the girls except Twilight had gone back to ponyville to be with their familys and do their jobs. Twilight was walking outside with Cadance and celestia as they walked past Shining amour training some royal gurads including flash sentry as he looked over and smiled at Twilight makeing her blush.

Shining amour saw this and looked over at his wife who just smiled as Shining sneae=ked up oh Flash "What you doing Flash" Shning asked in a ghostly tone making him jump out his skin "Oh hey sir" Flash sad saluteing him as Shining just smirked and looked at her sister and the Optimus and Bumblebee where walking around and had stopped to watch the scene. "Optimus look over their" Bumblebee informed as Optimus scanned the air and saw something he didn't want to see a Drone from the decpticons as the drone was flying towards the training grounds "Bumblebee stop that decepticon before he hurts the others. "What about you" Bumblebee asked as Optimus just looked at him "You need the training my freind if you need back up i will be their" Optimus said kindly as Bumblebee shot out still in his pony form.

The drone was closeing in fast and Shining amour and the others as Bumblebee ran into the training ground much to Shining's surprise "SHINING PROTECT YOUR WIFE AND SISTER" Bumblebee shouted as Shining just ran over to them still not knowing what was happening as Bumblebee transformed and started to shoot the drone grounding it "Autobot" The drone said fighting Bumblebee as Bumblebee made sure to keep him away from the others. Optimus was watching and went to the door prepareing to help him as Bumblebee was thrown to the ground and the Drone aimed it's guns at Twilight and Celestia as Celestia prepared her powrs for combat.

The drone fired as Shinign amour put her body round her wife and sister to protect them as they heard it hit they looked to see Bumblebee had taken the shot Optimus had seen this and turned into his robot made and flew to the drone and slammed into him and threw it into the air and shooting it dead. As Optimus looked at his freind seeing he had turned into his pony form as Optimus transformed as well. "Bumblebee are you alright" Optimus asked checking him as Bumblebee nodded as Shining walked over to him. "Bee you protected us thank you" Shining Amour said helping him up before falling down "Ow" Bumblebee cried as Twilight looked him over to see his leg was hurt "I think his legs broken" Twilight said lifting him up and helping him into the castle.

After an hour of wait Princess Celestia and Luna came out "How is he" Cadance asked worried about her new freind "Ask him yourself" Luna said as Bumblebee came out limping a bit "Bumblebee im sorry this is my fault my freind" Optimus said putting his hoof on his shouder as Bumblebee smiled "It wasn't Prime" Bumblebee said as Twilight smiled and headed back to her room and waiting outside was no other the Flash Sentry. "Hey Flash whats wrong" Twilight said blushing since her crush wanted to talk to her. "I was just woundering would you like to go out to lunch tommow" Flash asked as Twilight nodded "Id love to"


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 4 The Date**

It was now the next day and everyone was in the main hall having breakfast as Bumblebee walked in late still limping "Sorry im late my legs been slowing me down" Bumblebee apolgized as the others nodded understanding. "So Twily what you doing today" Shining Amour asked nuzzleing Cadance "Not much going out to Lunch with the new Gurad" Twilight said as Cadance smiled at her whilst Shining wasn't so happy "You never told me little sis" Shining said as Twilight smirked "Now you know how i felt when you didn't tell me about you and Cadance getting married as Shining just nodded "Fair point"

Bumblebee walked over "should i tag along Twilight" Bumblebee offerd as Twilight looked at him "No Bee your still not 100% stay here" Twilight said kindly hugging him "Twily i would like Bee to tag along not be around but stay behind if something happens" Shining Amour asked as Cadance rubbed her head agisnt his amour "Dear what we doing today" Cadance asked as Shining Amour looked at her wife and smiled "I think we will relax today i have no duties" Shining said kissing her as Twilight and Bumblebee walked away leaveing Optimus with Princess Celestia. "Twilight i will wait out here for you" Bumblebee said standing outside her door. Twilight got prepared for her date. Around 12 minutes later Flash sentry walked up to her door "Hey arnt you that Pony who protected the princess last night" Flash asked as Bumblebee just nodded and stood guard. Twilight was reading a book when she heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Flash Sentry smileing at her "Hey ready for our lunch date" Flash smiled making Twilight blush same as him. "Okay Bee you coming with" Twilight asked as Bumblebee looked at them "Wait Bee's coming" Flash asked as Twilight nodded "Yeah he isnt sitting with us just my brother being protective" Twilight said as Flash nodded and walked down the hall with her whilst Bee followed a few minuts after they left.

Soon they arrived at a local Cafe and ordered some food to eat "So Princess Twilight how's life as a princess" Flash asked eating a hay burger "Call me Twilight Flash and it is very hard but also interesting with Bumblebee and Optimus around" Twilight said as they where talking a photgrapher was about to take a photo of them till Bee walked over "Excuse me no photgraph" Bee said shooing the pony off so they could be left in peace. "You don't think it's werid a gurad and princess out on a date" Flash asked as Twilight just smiled and put her hoof on his "Look at my brother and Cadance their a gurad and princess i don't find it werid at all" Twilight said As they both enjoyed their food. After they had their food they went to a local book shop since Flash offerd to buy her one or two books as a thank you for paying for the dinner. By the time they got back to Canterlot Castle it was 10:00 at night "Thanks for a lovely evening Flash" Twilight said smileing and kissed him on the cheek before going inside.

Meanwhile Shining Amour and Candance had just got back from chatting with Optimus "Wounder how Twily and Flash went on their date if he did anything to her i will" Shining Amour said before Cadnace cut him off by kissing him "Trust me dear it went fine" Cadance said laying on their bed and smileing "Why you so happy" Shining asked as Cadance nuzzled her husband "Im just happy we got the day togther" Cadance said as Shining Amour put his wing around her and snuggled her until they feel asleep in eachothers warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 5 The Talk**

Twilight had just got up from sleeping although she enjoyed being around her brother and Flash Sentry she missed Spike and her freinds. As she was reading a book their was a knock on the door as she walked over to open the door. "Bumblebee whats wrong" Twilight asked as Bumblebee moved to the side to show her freinds and Spike "TWILIGHT" Spike shouted hugging her as did the girls. "When did you guys get here" Twilight asked as Optimus walked over. "I thought id have a night flight and picked them up" Optimus replied

"Thanks you Prime" Twilight said hugging him "No problem Bee with me" Optimus ordered as Bee just nodded and followed on. Meanwhile Cadance and Shining Amour where in the training grounds watching the new recruits as Flash Sentry was train Shining thought it would be a good time to ask him how the Date went. "Hey Flash can i talk to you" Shining asked as Flash nodded and walked over to him "What is it sir" Flash asked as Cadance walked over to Shining side to listen as well. "We just want to know how your date went" Cadance asked as Flash just smiled "I think it went very well Princess Cadance although" Flash said before Shining interuppted "Although what" He asked thinking it was bad "A photgrapher almost took a photo of us if it wasn't for Bumblebee it would of happend" Flash said as they heard some loud nosies from behind and turned to see Optimus and Bumblebee fighting.

"Guy's why you fighting" Cadance asked worried as Bumblebee just smiled "Don't worry Princess Cadance it just training" Bumblebee said dodgeing Primes attack. "Well make sure to be careful guys" Shining Amour said as Optimus nodded and continued. "Should i go check on the girls" Cadance asked Shining as he just smiled "If you want to dear" He said nuzzleing her gently watching her walk away. AsShining just smiled as she looked back at him "Er sir you okay" Flash asked as Shining shook out his trance and went back to training Flash and the others. The girl's where all talking whilst Spike was asleep from being awake on the way their "So deary anything new happen whilst we where gone" Rarity asked as Twilight looked at everyone "Erm well" Twilight was about to say before Cadance walked in. "What you girls talking about" Cadance asked as Rainbow dash just flew round the room "Twilight was about to tell us what happend whilst we where gone" She said landing next to the others. "Well Bumblebee hurt his leg protecting us and i might of gone out with that pony i bumbed into" Twilight said blushing "Might more like did" Cadance said hugging her sister in law. "Oh she finally went out with that royal gurard" Applejack said "His names Flash Sentry" Twilight informed them as all the girls started talking "Did you do anything" Fluttershy asked shyly as Twilight shook her head "No way it was only lunch besides my brother had Bee with us" Twilight said just as Bumblebee and Optimus walked in. "Oh excuse us are we interuptting" Optimus asked as the girls shook their heads "Not at all dear whats wrong" Rarity said. "You better come see for yourself" Bumblebee said as they followed the Autobots.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Little Pony**

**Chapter 6 Injured**

Soon the girls arrived to see princess celestia and Luna "whats going on" Twilight asked walking over to her teacher. "Twilight Cadance Shining Amour is" Luna was saying as Cadance backed up "Is he dead" starting to tear up as Bumblebee put his hoof on her shoulder "No Cadance i woudn't allow that" Bumblebee said smileing "No but he did get injured helping one of the royal gurad" Princess Celstia answered.

"How bad is my Shining Amour" Cadance asked holding Twilight close knowing she was upset "He hurt his wings and scared his side" Princess Luna said as the girls sighed thankful he hadn't been hurt too bad. "Wait if Twilights brother is injured who will lead the Royal guard" Rainbow dash asked as Princess Celestia looked at Optimus "Prime would you do us a favour and take over until Shining well" She asked as Optimus saluted her "It would be my honor Princess Celestia" He replied "Thank you my freind now why don't you girls go back to Twilights room and let Candance and Twilight see Shining Amour" Luna asked kindly as they all nodded "We can play with Spike" Fluttershy said cheerfully as they ran off.

Cadance and Twilight walked over to Shining Amour and Candance's room to see Flash sentry paceing up and down as Cadance ran over "Flash are you the one he helped" Cadnace asked as Flash shook his head "No i helped him here though so i thought id guard the door" Flash said looking over and Twilight smileing opening the door for them. As they walked in the Palace doctors just left to leave the girl's alone as they walked over to Shining Amour laying in bed. "Hey you two im okay" Shining said trying to get up before Cadance stopped him "Don't be a strong stallion Shining we know you helped one of your royal guard" She said putting her wing around her husband and cuddleing close to him as Shining looked over at her sister. "Hey Twily why you just standing their" Shining asked "I thought you might want to be with Cadance" Twilight replied as Shining just smiled and held his hoof out to hug her "She might be my wife Twily but your my little sister i always need you i love you" Shining said comforting her sister "Love you to B.B.B.F.F" Twilight said "So who's taken over leading the royal gurad" Shining asked "It's Optimus hope thats okay dear" Cadance asked.

"Cource it's fine Prime's a great leader he will be fine" Shining said smileing looking at his sister and wife falling asleep after a few minutes. "Hey everything okay in here" Flash asked walking in to see Shining Amour and Cadance asleep "Shh Flash their asleep" Twilight informed him as they went outside to talk. "So Flash what's wrong" Twilight asked not blushing since she had gotten more confident in talking with Flash. "Nothing just woundered i got the day off tommow would you like to i don't go out with your freinds for the day" Flash asked as Twilight smiled and hugged him "That sounds perfect Flash" She said "Bee can come too if he likes" Flash added as she nodded and ran to tell her freinds the news.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 7 Day off**

It was early morning in Canterlot castle and everyone had just gotten up the girls where getting ready for the day whilst Optimus was looking after the royal guard for Shining Amour. "Sir have i still got the day off" Flash asked walking over to Prime who just smiled kindly "Of cource Flash im not going to be any different then Shining Amour go have fun" He said giving Flash a high hoof "Bumblebee look after them i know Flash will just make sure to look for anything strange" Optimus informed his scout who just saluted him and walked away with Flash to meet the girls.

By the time the boys got their the girls where waiting for them outside the door "Hey girls ready to go" Bumblebee asked as Twilight shook her head "Just gimme a minute to check on my brother" She asked as the others nodded "We will meet you in a minute Twilight" Flash said waking away with Bee and the girls. As Twilight got to Shining Amour and Princess Cadance room the guards stopped her "Sorry Princess Twilight you can't go in" One of the Royal Guards said before Cadance opened the door. "Come in Twilight" Cadance said smileing as the Guards let her in. "Why didn't they went me in Cadance" Twilight asked as Cadance smiled "Princess Celestia put her best gurads here to protect Shining Amour" Cadance said as she walked over to her bed and sat with Shining Amour again putting her wing around him. "Twily" Shining said hugging her "Hey brother" Twilight said smileing "I thought you where going out sis" Shining asked as Twilight just smiled.

"I am just came to check on you" Twilight said hugging her him hard "Thats very sweet little sis but go have fun i'll be fine" Shining said nuzzleing Cadance as Twilight walked away letting Cadance and Shining be alone for the day. Soon Twilight and here freinds where eating some food whilst Flash and Bumblebee had gone to get something for Twilights birthday which was in a few weeks but the girl's hadn't told Twilight about it. "where Flash" Twilight asked as the girls just smiled knowing "Oh he and Bee went to check something" Rainbow dash said keeping their real reason a secrete. After 10 more Minutes Bumblebbe and Flash had got her gift's and went back to see them "You missing Flash dear" Rarity asked as Twilight just nodded missing Flash Sentry. Flash had heard all of this and poked her "Who was missing you" Flash asked as she turned to see his one of a kind smile.

"Oh i erm i" Twilight tryed to think of something else to say "She missed you" Fluttershy said as Flash just looked at her "You missed me Twilight really" Flash asked as the other walked away to leave them alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Little Pony Old Freind's**

**Chapter 8 Feeling's Admitted**

As the girl's let Flash and Twilight be alone as Bee was about to join them "What's going on" Bumblebee asked as the girls dragged him away from Flash and Twilight not telling him what was happening. "Twilight you must tell me who you where talking about" Flash said sitting down in front of her looking her in the eyes. "Flash i can't lie to you i was talking about you" Twilight said hiding her head from him. "Twilight i need to ask you something" Flash said lifting her head and looking at her "I have a crush on you" Flash admitted and didn't turn away as Twilight smiled and nuzzled him "I have too ever since we met" Twilight said as they both looked at each other smileing.

Now Flash and Twilight had admitted their feelings they went to tell everyone the good news. "Who should we tell first" Flash asked keeping Twilight close to him as Twilight just smiled "Let's go tell my freinds and then my brother" Twilight proposed as Flash just agreed and followed her back to Canterlot castle. They finally arrived at Twilights room where everyone expect Cadance and Shining Amour "What you two been doing" Optimus asked as Bumblebee walked over "Yeah the girls dragged me away" Bee said slightly annoyed "Well me and Flash Sentry are dateing" Twilight said as the girls tackled Twilight happy for their freind whilst Flash high hoofed Optimus and Bumblebee. "You going to tell ypur brother" Pinkie pie asked as the girls looked knowing she would prepare a party for them.

"Yeah where going to tell him now come on Twilight" Flash said as Twilight followed him out to go tell his brother the good news. When they got to Shining Amour and Princess Cadances room they walked in "Hey bro i got some news" Twilight said and Shining Amour smiled "Oh that you and Flash are dating" He said as Flash and Twilight looked at each other "How did you know" They both said as Cadance just smirked "Im the princess of love i knew" She giggled and saw the new couple blush.


End file.
